


Captive

by Lurid_licentious_and_vile



Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, F/M, Fingering, Forced Oral, Maledom, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Apocalypse, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Spanking, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurid_licentious_and_vile/pseuds/Lurid_licentious_and_vile
Summary: When the raiders came, they killed most of the settlement. But a few people were taken as captives, including one young woman who caught the eye of the raiders' leader.





	Captive

We thought we were safe behind our walls. We were wrong. The raiders were armed to the teeth. They had bikes, cars and explosives. Our walls came down like a house of cards. When the sun rose, our supplies were in their cars, half of our number were dead and the rest of us had been rounded up in the square of our little settlement.

My tears were falling fast and thick, splashing onto the dusty ground where I was kneeling and waiting for the inevitable. All I could hope was that they would make it quick. It wouldn’t hurt too much to be shot in the head, would it? And then there would finally be silence, not the endless sobbing around me which was making my stomach clench and my eyes burn. It seemed everyone was crying except for Dina who was sitting right next to me whispering a desperate stream of consolation into her little daughter’s ear: “It’ll be okay. We’ll be okay. Everything will be fine.”

She had just watched both her parents die and the leader of the raiders had rammed that big knife of his into her husband’s stomach. I could hear his dying moans above the crying if I listened closely. I very much doubted she believed her own words. We all knew we were as good as dead.

I hadn’t raised my eyes off the ground for what felt like hours and flinched hard, when a heavy boot came down right in front of me.

“Right!”, growled the owner of the boot and I risked a brief glance up. I’d been running and hiding all night, so I hadn’t seen the leader of the raiders this close up before. He easily towered over any other man I had ever seen, his black hair hung down all the way to the small of his back and an ugly red scar snaked its way from the top of his pale face all the way down his right cheek and disappeared under his shirt. Whoever had given him that scar had clearly meant business and it was anything but reassuring that despite it all, this man was now standing here, ready to deliver the final blow.

He was pacing back and forth in front of us, looking down with a smirk. He had gathered a handful of his men and women around him. They were standing there, their guns still in their hands, their faces and clothes blood-stained and every single one of them leering at us, obviously waiting for their leader to speak. 

“Right!” he said again. “One of them for each of you. The rest dies.”

None of us spoke. Maybe they, like me, couldn’t make sense of the words… couldn’t take it in … 

Then the leader took a step toward us and the screaming started. I can barely recall what happened, everything went so fast, it was so loud, my eyes were shut, I wasn’t breathing, people were pleading and cursing and crying and then, suddenly, there was silence and the leader of the raiders shouted: “The next fucker who tries anything will die very - very - slowly!” 

I opened my eyes a tiny bit and saw Dina, lying on the ground, right in front of me in a pool of blood, her throat cut so deep her head was barely even attached to her body anymore.

I felt my stomach heaving. Everything was spinning around me. I might have fainted, but at that very moment a pair of hands grabbed me roughly by the shoulder.

“Up, girl!”

I was dragged to my feet. My eyes flew open and I found myself staring right at the terrifying, scarred face of the raider’s leader. He was leering at me in a way that made my blood freeze. I think if he hadn’t been holding on to me so tightly, I would have keeled over right then and there. Once I was up on my feet, he let go off my shoulders, but only to run his hands slowly down my body, finally resting them on my hips. His touch made me shiver.

With a smile, he nodded, muttered “Yeah, you’ll do!” and grabbed me hard by the arm. I heard some of the others begging for mercy as they, too, were picked out of the crowd, all of them young men and women and I had no doubt what was going to happen to us. If I had eaten anything at all in the past day, I might have thrown up.

Our captors half-dragged, half-carried us to their cars. Gunshots rang out behind us, but I didn’t turn around. I knew what was happening. I didn’t need to see.

\------------------------------------------------

I don’t remember how long it took us to reach the raiders’ compound. But I remember seeing its walls for the first time from the back of the pick-up truck they had tossed us in and knowing that I was going to die behind those walls and it wasn’t going to be a pleasant death. 

For a moment I considered jumping out of the moving truck - after all, breaking my neck or being shot couldn’t be worse than being raped and tortured to death or whatever else it was they were planning to do to us. But before I had time to make up my mind, we were already past the gate. The cars came to a stop and one by one, the seven of us who had survived the raid were dragged out by our captors, some of us still crying, most deadly silent now. 

All the others had disappeared by the time the raider’s leader came for me, gun slung over his shoulder, knife in his belt. By the looks of it, he had wiped the knife on his shirt. 

“Move it, girl!” he said. His voice was quiet, but I had no doubt that he wouldn’t hesitate to make me move if I tried to resist, so I willed my legs to obey. They were stiff, though, and no more willing to go with this man than the rest of my body.

He watched my awkward climb down from the pick-up truck for a while with raised eyebrows until he finally lost his patience, grabbed me by the waist and slung me over his shoulder. 

I gave a startled squeal, which made him chuckle. There I was, dangling face forward across his shoulder, staring at the dirt. 

I didn’t kick or scream. I didn’t move at all. What good would it have done me? I was in enemy territory now, there was nobody here to help me. At best my captor was going to shoot me if I got too inconvenient, but it was much more likely that he’d leave me alive and make me pay for my defiance. So I just hung there limply until he carried me into a small concrete block of a building and dumped me on the mattress on the floor in the middle of the room. 

It was an odd thought to have in my current position but I was surprised at the spartan interior of his home. There was the mattress I was lying on, a table, a chair, a couple of boxes strewn randomly around the room - and every inch of floor was covered in dark stains that may have been mud or blood, I couldn’t tell. 

He didn’t have to live this way. Even though I’d barely dared to look at the raiders, I’d noticed right away that they were all well-fed and terrifyingly strong. They were clearly living quite well off robbing and killing. And he was their leader. He didn’t have to live in blood and filth. He just didn’t give a shit. Somehow that made him even more terrifying.

“Welcome home,” he quipped as he took off his gun and coat and tossed them both on the table. How many people had he killed with that gun? Dozens? Hundreds? How many of my loved ones had he personally slaughtered? And now I was stuck in a room with this monster with no way out…

He followed my glance and smirked: “Don’t get ideas, beautiful.”

“I… I wasn’t … I don’t know what … ”

“Good,” he responded, as he took his shotgun and emptied it, letting the shells glide into the pockets of his coat. He put his gun back on the table, then placed his knife next to it. 

“Wouldn’t recommend it, I’m faster than you and I don’t appreciate people fucking with me. You look like a smart one. You know there’s no way out, don’t you?” 

As he said that he began to walk toward me. I didn’t want to cry in front of him, but I couldn’t stop the tears from filling my eyes. I knew he was right. Even if I somehow managed to escape him, I’d never make it out of the compound. This was it. Whatever he was going to do to me, however much he was planning to hurt me, there wasn’t a single thing I could do to stop it. I was completely at his mercy. And judging by what I had seen so far, he didn’t much care for mercy.

The man dropped down on the mattress with a thump, grabbed me hard by the shoulders and pulled me onto his lap. I couldn’t stop a small whimper from escaping my mouth.

“Aw now, no need for that, beautiful,” he whispered into my ear. It made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

“Please…,” I whispered.

“Please what?”

“Please … please don’t … don’t do this…” 

“Do what?” he asked in a tone that made it perfectly clear he was having the time of his life toying with me.

What did he expect me to answer? I’d led a protected life in our settlement, but it wasn’t like I had grown up in a bubble! If his leering eyes and groping hands hadn’t clued me in on his plans for me, the hard bump now digging uncomfortably into my back didn’t leave me with the slightest bit of doubt. The thought of being held down and … no, even thinking about it made my stomach turn, I couldn’t possibly say it out loud.

“Please don’t … hurt me,” was all I managed to force out.

“Ain’t got a single reason to hurt you as long as you do as you’re told, beautiful,” he whispered. Slowly his hand made its way from the back of my neck, down my side and came to rest on my lower stomach, one finger sliding under the waistband of my trousers.

“No,” I whispered. “Stop. Please.” 

I wanted to stop him, to pull his hand away, to scramble to my feet and run, but I didn’t dare move. I couldn’t stop thinking of Dina’s face, of all the other people this man and his companions had murdered just earlier today. My family. My friends. He was still wearing his blood-stained shirt! But if he was going to kill me, he wouldn’t have bothered to drag me all the way here, so how badly would he hurt me, if I grabbed his hand now?

“Stop? Now why would I do that?”

“Please … you can’t …”

“Oh, but I can. You’re mine now. I can do whatever the hell I want.” 

“No ... “ I sobbed, “Please! I’ve never…”

I couldn’t go on. It wasn’t right to talk about these things and why was I telling him anyway, it wouldn’t make a difference, he’d take what he wanted, no matter how much I begged.

“Never?” he asked. “Never been fucked?”

I flinched.

“What? Am I being too crude for you, beautiful?”

I didn’t answer. Couldn’t. Too afraid of saying the wrong thing and what he might do to me if I did.

“Never been fucked, something as gorgeous as you! The men in your village must’ve been blind. Well, no matter, I intend to change that…”

“Pl…”

“Aw, stop begging, beautiful, I can be gentle.” And his entire hand slipped past my waistband.

“No…”

“Sh…” His fingers parted my lips. I froze. This couldn’t be happening to me. “Dry as fucking dust. Pity.”

Tears were streaming freely down my face now. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll fix that before I fuck you. Told you I’d be gentle.”

His hand slid back out of my pants and made its way slowly, spider-like up my stomach, coming to rest on my chest.

“You’re so tense,” he crooned into my ear. “Your shoulders must be agony.”

He was right, my shoulders were starting to hurt. Everything was starting to hurt. But this was nothing compared to what was about to happen to me…

“You know you won’t get away, you might as well relax and enjoy.”

Enjoy? This had to be a cruel joke! All part of the fun for him, acting like we didn’t both know how badly he was about to hurt me. If only he would just get it over with and do what he was going to do! Any longer and the fear would make me lose any semblance of sanity I had left!

“Lean back.” 

I didn’t move. 

“I said, lean back,” he repeated and there was a dangerous edge to his voice as he pulled me closer. “I don’t like repeating myself, girl.”

“I’m-I’m-I’m sorry.”

“Don’t let it happen again, then. Now relax! Told you I won’t hurt you unless you give me a reason.”

I tried my hardest to relax as his hands began to explore my body, running slowly down the side of my neck, then down my chest. Still, I couldn’t help but gasp when he slipped a hand under my shirt and began to run his hands over my breasts, cupping them, then slowly making his fingers circle my nipples. My nipples had always been extremely sensitive, something I had appreciated a lot in those quiet moments I managed to steal between feeding the animals and tending to the vegetable garden. 

But now that my body was reacting to the raider’s touch, I wished for numbness more than anything. There were shivers running down my spine now, not of fear or disgust, and I was certain he had noticed.

“See?” he said, amusement in his voice, “not hurting you, am I? In fact, you’re quite enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“No,” I mumbled.

“What’s that? Not enjoying yourself?” He suddenly pinched my nipple, making me squeal. “I think you’re lying to me. I don’t like liars, but I’ll be kind. I’ll give you one more chance to rethink that statement. So, are you enjoying my touch?”

“No,” I whimpered. I don’t know what I was thinking. Of course, I wasn’t enjoying this. I couldn’t be. But he wanted to hear a ‘Yes’, why didn’t I just say it? What could I possibly gain from being defiant? 

“Well, we’ll see about that.”

Before I knew what was happening, I was flat on my back and the raider was pinning me down, ripping off my shirt. I tried to wriggle out from under him but all I got for my effort was a sharp slap on the hip and a growl of “You don’t want to do that, girl, you’re already on very, very thin ice.”

His hands moved down to my trousers and before long I was entirely naked, shivering on his mattress. I wanted to curl up in a ball, protect myself, but I’d already done more than enough to piss him off. If I moved, he’d hurt me for sure. And I couldn’t get the image of Dina out of my head. So maybe he wasn’t going to kill me, but there was a hell of a lot he could do to me with that knife of his without running the risk of me dying. He wouldn’t even need a knife to put me through a world of pain, he was so much stronger than me, he could break every bone in my body one by one with his bare hands if he wanted to. 

And yet, right now he wasn’t using his hands to do any of that. He was still softly circling my nipples with one hand, then pinching them ever so lightly, not enough to hurt, while his other hand was caressing my neck.

“Now, you were saying you don’t enjoy my touch?”

Slowly, so slowly it was pure torture, his hands wandered down my body, leaving goosebumps in their wake, from my breasts, down my stomach, lingering for a moment on the thin trail of hair between my belly button and my sex, then wandering slowly, slowly downward.

“And you were so very, very sure about that…” he breathed.

“No, I enjoy it. I do,” I gasped. “Please!”

“Oh no, it’s too late now. You had your chance. You blew it. If you lied to me, I’ll have to make you pay for it. It’s only fair, don’t you think?”

“Please…”

But my begging made no difference. His hand moved further down, coming to rest right between my legs, a finger parted my lips and slid, slick with my own juices that I had known were there, that I had felt even when I had answered him, back up and across that little nub above my entrance, sending a shock of sensation through my body that made me gasp and buck my hips.

“Oh my, such a sensitive clit, I knew I’d have fun with you. And you’re so wet for me already! Now, what should I do with you, my beautiful little liar?” 

He smiled down at me, obviously relishing the thought of punishing me. My eyes darted to the knife still lying on the table and back to the stain on the raider’s shirt and I just lost it. In a panicked scramble, I tried to get away from him, but I’d barely managed to get to my feet when I fell and he was on top of me, lazily pinning me down with one knee.

“Please don’t hurt me, please, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to lie. Please. I’ll never do it again. Just please don’t hurt me.”

“Didn’t mean to? Well, in that case, I’ll just give you a little reminder, so it doesn’t happen again. So I don’t have to punish you more harshly. That’s nice of me, don’t you think?” He bared his teeth in an evil smirk. “On your hands and knees, beautiful.”

I was shaking so hard it took me a lot of effort to make my limbs obey his command. He waited until I was in position, then grabbed my butt hard: “Hmm, you’ve got a nice firm ass. Might stick my cock in there once I’ve tried your other holes. How’d you like that?”

I didn’t have time to beg for mercy, though, because the moment he had finished speaking, the slaps began to fall without warning, hard and fast, first on one cheek, then on the other, alternating without a pattern I could follow. The pain started as an uncomfortable stinging but within seconds every single slap was agony.

“PLEASE!” I howled. “I’M SORRY!”

“Oh, are you now?” he said and for a moment his hand stopped short of my backside. “What for?”

“Lying to you!” I hurried to say.

“About?”

I hesitated. It wasn’t like I didn’t know what he wanted to hear but there was no way I could make myself say it. My hesitation didn’t go unnoticed. A hard slap connected with my butt, making me yelp. 

My captor growled “I asked you a question” as he softly - warningly - tapped my ass with each word.

“I … I lied about enjoying your touch.”

“That’s right. You did enjoy it, didn’t you?”

“Yes … yes I did.” I wasn’t even sure if I was lying. I had been wet after all. As much as my mind hated every second of this, my body was enjoying it.

“Do you know how I can tell?”

He wasn’t really going to make me say it, was he? He already had me where he wanted me! He’d already broken me, I’d obey, I’d do whatever depraved thing he wanted me to do and he knew it! Why couldn’t he just get on with it, at least? There was no point to playing these mind games! But a sharp slap on my backside told me that he disagreed.

“How often do I need to remind you, beautiful? When I ask a question, I expect an answer. The next time you forget that, this -” another slap on my probably already bruised backside “- will feel like a tickle. Now, how did I know you were lying to me?”

“Because I was wet,” I sobbed, my face burning so red-hot with shame that I nearly forgot the pain his spanking had caused me.

“That’s right. Your little virgin cunt was dripping wet for my touch. You want more, don’t you?”

“Yes,” I gasped before I had even thought about it, too panicked at the thought of hesitating for too long and whatever punishment he had in mind for me if I did. 

“Good. On your back and spread your legs.”

I’d barely followed his order when his hand was between my legs, softly stroking up and down my sex. My breath caught in my throat as he rested a single finger right against my clit. My ass was still burning, but the sensation of that one finger had all but wiped that from my mind. I wanted him to take that damn finger away. Or move it. Something. But it just resting there was driving me insane.

“You want me to stroke your clit, don’t you?”

“Y-yes,” I answered - I didn’t want to piss him off by saying “No”. But maybe, just maybe that wasn’t the only reason.

“If you ask me nicely, I might. Go on.”

“Please,” I started but then the words got caught in my throat. The raider simply smiled and put just a tiny, tiny bit more pressure on my clit. It was enough. A bolt of lightning shot through my body, making my back arch and a moan escape my lips.

“Oh my, aren’t you an eager little slut! You’ve been waiting for far too long for someone to touch you like this, haven’t you?”

“Please…”

“Please touch you? Of course, since you’re asking so nicely. I’m not a monster, after all.” 

I had touched myself before, but it had never been like this. The moment his fingers started sliding across my clit, I lost all self-control. Every stroke was another burst of electricity shooting from the soles of my feet to the very top of my head. I tried my hardest to hold back, to not give him that satisfaction, but soon I was moaning and writhing under his touch. It was too much to bear. I’d never felt anything this intense before and my body and mind couldn’t take it. No matter how good it felt I wanted - no, needed - it to stop. I must have been begging for mercy by this point but I wasn’t sure what was coming out of my mouth anymore. All I could remember was the raider leaning down to hiss in my ear: “Why would I stop? You seem to be enjoying yourself.”

My tongue wasn’t obeying my mind. I could barely get any words out at all and I had never felt as ashamed as when I heard myself whimpering “...’s too much…” between moans.

“You’re mine,” growled the raider. “I decide what’s too much for you.” With a swift motion he slid two fingers inside me. I couldn’t stop myself from crying out. 

“Oh now, that can’t have hurt, you’re practically dripping.” 

It hadn’t hurt. Not really. Not much. But I had never felt so vulnerable before. He was inside of me, filling me, spreading me, fucking me with his fingers and I didn’t want it, didn’t want any of this and yet … I could feel myself pulsing and contracting around him every time his fingers so much as hovered over my clit. 

“Please.”

“I’m getting tired of your begging, sweetheart. Next time I hear you begging it had better be for my cock inside you or …” He stopped talking and a wicked grin appeared on his face. “You know, I’ll be kind. I’ll give you a choice. I can continue doing what I’m doing,” he let his index finger slowly glide across my clit as if to demonstrate, “or you can tell me that I’ve made you so wet and horny that you want my cock inside of you right this second and I’ll gladly oblige. Your choice.”

I howled as his fingers went back to tormenting me. I was so sensitive now I could barely even think. And I was so close. Any moment now he would send me over the edge. But he knew exactly what he was doing - he knew and pulled back his hand every time I was about to get there, laughing every time my hips tried to follow his hand. A moment later his fingers would be right back, making me sob with a mix of pleasure, pain and a need so great it was making me forget where I was.

I didn’t want to say it, it just slipped out: “Please!”

“Please, what?” he said and even through my fog I could hear the clear threat in his voice.   
I didn’t want to say it. I knew he would do what he wanted to anyway, I knew that if I begged for the wrong thing it would mean punishment on top of everything else. But even the thought of me asking him to do those things to me … to fuck me ... I hesitated for a moment, trying to find a way out, but I just couldn’t think. Not with his fingers still on me, in me, making me writhe. It was impossible to bear any longer and before my mind had even caught up with my mouth, I blurted out: “Please, I need your cock inside of me.”

“Oh, of course!” he said and pulled his hand away, leaving nothing but a pulsing, desperate ache between my legs. “What an eager little slut you are. That cunt of yours would barely let go of my fingers! You want something bigger inside you, don’t you? Well, go on, get it out then.”

He grabbed my hands and guided them rather roughly to the bulge in his jeans. I briefly wondered why he still hadn’t undressed. He couldn’t possibly be comfortable like this. But wasn’t it so much more humiliating to be stripped naked and made to quiver with fear and pleasure in front of someone who revealed nothing of himself until he could use it to torture you? Every move, every breath, every word of his had only one aim: To break me. He needn’t have bothered. I had never been brave and between the fear of what he might do to me next and the shame at my own body betraying me, defiance was the furthest thing from my mind right now.

With shaking hands I tried to open the buttons on his jeans, but I slipped - once - twice. He soon tired of watching me struggle and pushed me roughly back onto the mattress. Within a split second he was undressed and on top of me. I could feel his hard dick rubbing against my clit. I gasped.

“You need me inside of you, don’t you?” he whispered in my ear.

“I -”

“You need me to ram my cock right into your wet cunt, don’t you, my little slut?”

“I-”

“Well, that needy little cunt of yours will just have to wait,” he said, getting off me. I whimpered but didn’t really know why. I should have been relieved and I was, I really was, but on some level I was also disappointed. I could feel every gust of cold air right up against my sex and even the slightest bit of movement was giving me an urge to reach down and finish what the raider had started. The very thought made my face burn with shame, but there it was, at the forefront of my mind, unshakable just like the image of his cock sliding into me, filling me up even more than his fingers had, making that empty ache disappear…

I was too distracted to realise what was happening until he pushed my face into his crotch and I found myself staring right at his hard cock. 

“Let’s see if that pretty mouth of yours is good for anything but begging. Go on. Don’t be shy.”

I couldn’t have disobeyed if I had wanted to, his hand on the top of my head was way too strong. I tried to push against it, not enough to piss him off, just enough to avoid choking when he forced himself into my mouth. 

But he pushed down relentlessly. I opened my mouth and slowly took him in. He smelled musty, but to my relief he didn’t taste bad. Just of skin and sweat. I had expected so much worse. With great relief I noticed that he was no longer pushing down on me, either. I glanced up and saw that his head was thrown back and there was a look of utter bliss on his face. So at least he wasn’t likely to hurt me while I was down here.

A growl from above made me realise I had stopped moving. 

“Lick it, girl! Use your fucking tongue!”

He didn’t need to tell me twice. I was so far past disgust or humiliation at this point that I didn’t even need to force myself. I let my tongue slide along the underside of his shaft. A loud moan from above told me I was doing it right. Maybe if I pleased him enough, he’d let me go. Or maybe he’d hold me down again and put his hands back on me … I could feel myself throbbing at the thought, the ache getting just a little worse. Damn it, what was wrong with me? Why the hell did I want his hands back on me? Did I want his hands back on me?

If I did, I would get my wish sooner than I’d expected. There was another loud moan from above and suddenly I was flipped around. I was so startled that I very nearly bit down. Fortunately I stopped myself in time. Even as it was, my teeth scraped the raider’s dick.  
“Ow! Watch what you do with those teeth if you want to keep ‘em!”

I whimpered what was meant to be an apology, but the very next second that whimper turned into a moan as I felt something soft, warm and wet slide between the lips of my sex.  
The raider pulled away from me for a moment to grab me by the ass, making me flinch - it was still sore from before. 

“Now listen, beautiful, when I cum I’ll be doing it inside of you. I just haven’t decided which hole I’m gonna use. So if you do a good job sucking me off, I’ll cum in your mouth and you’ll swallow it. Every last drop. If you forget what you’re here for while I’m touching you or if you cum before I tell you to - and make no mistake, I’ll know - I’ll turn you around and ram my cock all the way up that beautiful ass of yours. No lube, no nothing, just your spit. Understand?”

Terrified, I tried to mutter agreement around his cock but at that very moment, he put his tongue back on me. If my mouth had been empty, I would have squealed. He wasn’t just licking me, he was using his fingers to hold me open, pulling back the folds hiding my most sensitive parts. I was painfully aware of every single flick of his tongue against my clit. I could barely stop myself from twitching, but it seemed he didn’t mind. Every movement of my body, every moan around his cock made him moan in response and - fuck, it was too much. I had finally reached my limit. I was so close. He wasn’t pulling back now either, he was trying his very best to make me disobey his order. But if I came … maybe he was lying. Maybe he wouldn’t notice. I’d never been a screamer. But what if he noticed!

I tried to focus on pleasing him instead, flicking my tongue ever more rapidly up and down his shaft. It throbbed in my mouth with each moan from above. He had to be close, too. But every time he moaned it went straight to my cunt. I couldn’t handle this! And he showed no sign of relenting, no matter what I did. In a burst of desperation, I lifted one of my hands from where I had placed it to support my body and slowly brought it up the inside of his leg, finally cupping his balls, gently letting my fingers run over them. I was terrified he might not like it. After all, he hadn’t ordered me to do any of this and what if he considered this ‘forgetting what I was here for’? 

But a muffled groan of “Fuuuck! Don’t stop!” from between my legs told me I had nothing to worry about. His voice right up against my cunt very nearly sent me over the edge. Every single strand of muscle in my body was tensing, my heart was pounding in my ears, I could barely even keep my eyes open, it was so much, way too much…

“I said DON’T FUCKING STOP! And don’t you dare come, slut. I haven’t given you… oh fuck. Yes. Fuck, yes!”

A lick across the tip of his cock had sent him over. I could feel him tensing, his tongue briefly leaving my skin, his hands gripping tight onto any part of me that they could find, as I tasted his cum in my mouth.

“Fucking swallow!” he growled a split second later. I couldn’t disobey. “Good girl!” he said, slapping me on the ass for good measure and pulled my head off himself. “Think you deserve to come? Maybe I should just tie you up and leave you here for a few hours. Make sure you’re nice and desperate when I come back for you.”

“Please no,” I whispered. “Please, I need to come. Let me come.” 

He seemed to consider for a moment, then, without warning, he flipped me onto my back with ease and pinned me down, one hand holding both of mine above my head, the other sliding down to part my legs.

“Look at me! Don’t you dare look away!”

And his fingers began once more to play with me, tapping a rapid rhythm on my clit, sliding in and out of me with ease and he was looking into my eyes, holding me down, smirking down at me. I could still feel his cum on my tongue. Then he opened his mouth and finally, finally said the words my body needed to hear: “Come for me, slut! Come hard!”

And I did. The release hit me so hard I screamed. The pleasure rushed through my body, making my back arch. I kept my eyes open but all I could see were colours and stars, as wave after wave of pleasure washed over me. 

Finally I sank back onto the mattress, exhausted and my eyes fell closed of their own accord.  
I could feel the raider’s fingers running through my damp hair, as he whispered in my ear: “Such a good little slut. I’ll be keeping you around.”

I might have wondered what that meant for my future, might have felt shame for the way my body had betrayed me, giving me the most powerful orgasm of my life at the hands of a murderer, I might have thought and felt so many things. But instead I closed my eyes and sank into his arms.


End file.
